


come light me up

by Anonymous



Series: ain't close enough [12]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Moving, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alexander finally got his own place, so Colton's helping him break it in.
Relationships: Alexander Kerfoot/Colton Kerfoot
Series: ain't close enough [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431907
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	come light me up

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this sure was fun to write!

The summer is always easier to handle once the playoffs are over and the Cup has been handed off; they'd played so hard, and if it hadn't been for a mistake here, a bad call there, Alexander's sure they would have had a legitimate shot. There's always next year, though, so now that the Blues are off doing their thing with the Cup, Alexander finally lets himself relax.

Or, he figures a little ruefully, he relaxes as much as he can while in the middle of moving.

"You're living here forever, right?" Daniel asks as he sets a box down. "Or if you move again, you're hiring people to help?"

Soleil snorts as she appears in the doorway with another box. "You lift weights for fun," she says. "Why are you complaining?"

"Because he can," Alexander says, amused. "I did buy the place, so I'm going to live here for a while. And I also promised to feed you in thanks, so it's not like you're not getting something out of it."

Daniel huffs. "I want so much sushi."

"Okay," Alexander says, shrugging. "Just help me with the last of the boxes, and then I need to move the couch."

Soleil drops to the loveseat. "Where's the couch going?"

"About a foot this way," Colton says, appearing from somewhere down the hall and gesturing back towards it. "That way it'll be more centered to the television."

"Oh, cool," Soleil says. "Help me do that while Alexander and Daniel get the rest of the boxes so we can get to sushi faster."

Alexander laughs as Colton rolls his eyes, but he moves towards the couch as Alexander heads for the door. Soleil's the youngest, and she's not bossy or spoiled by any means, but she also knows that her brothers will do pretty much anything she asks.

"So," Daniel asks when they're in the back of the truck. There really are only about half a dozen boxes left, and athlete or not, Alexander's happy that the end is in sight. He's glad that he's finally moving out of his parents' place, but the process of doing it is reminding him of why he put it off for so long.

"So," Alexander repeats.

Daniel glances around; Colton and Soleil are still working on the couch, and it's too far away for them to overhear, which Alexander guesses is what Daniel was worried about. "So is Colton moving in?"

Alexander shrugs and looks down at the nearest box as he picks it up. "Not this summer."

"Is everything okay?" Daniel asks cautiously. "Because if something's wrong, I don't even know whose side I'd be on."

"We're fine," Alexander says, smile tugging at his mouth. "We argued about it a little, but we're fine, I promise."

"I'm gonna need you to clarify that for me," Daniel says as Alexander takes a step towards the end of the truck. "Like, I don't want to pry, but you're my brothers and if something really isn't okay--"

"We're fine," Alexander says again, putting the box down before turning back to Daniel. "It's just-- I asked him to move in, and he pointed out that it would look weird, timing-wise. My whole thing was about moving out and getting a place for myself, and you know Mom and Dad think it's because I have someone I'm serious about and want to move in with."

"Which is true," Daniel says quietly.

"Which is true," Alexander repeats, smiling briefly. "And that was kind of Colton's point. We don't want to do anything that might make people think something weird is going on, because the less questions that get asked, the less we have to lie."

Daniel sighs and makes a face. "I mean, it makes sense."

"It does," Alexander agrees. "And I don't like it, trust me, but I know the right thing to do is wait for next summer."

"And it's not like you're super far away," Daniel says. "Give him a key or something. Have a spare bedroom just for show."

Alexander laughs as he picks his box back up. "He already has a key," he says. "And the codes for the garage door and the security system."

"Gross," Daniel says, but when Alexander looks over, he's grinning and hefting a hox. "I'm guessing that he's staying over tonight?"

"That's the plan," Alexander says, nodding. "He's going to stay to help me put furniture together."

Daniel snickers as they head for the end of the truck. "And then he's going to help you make sure it's put together really, really solidly?"

"Daniel," Alexander says, groaning, but Daniel's laughing outright as he walks down the ramp at the end of the truck, and Alexander glances in the window to see Colton laughing as Soleil shoves him onto the couch, and he has to duck his head and smile.

They make quick work of the rest of the boxes, and then Alexander takes them out for sushi as promised; it's fun, spending time with his siblings as they eat their weight in raw fish and rice, and Alexander's glad that they have the chance to do things like this. He's also glad when Daniel starts making noise about heading back to their parents' place when they finish, because it makes it easier for Colton to bring up the furniture that still needs to be assembled, and Daniel groans theatrically and throws his arms out. "Haven't we done enough?"

"You can go home," Colton says, voice mild.

"We drove over together," Soleil points out. "If Daniel and I go home--"

"Oh, no, I'll have to crash on the couch," Colton says dryly. "How will I cope?"

Daniel snickers. "Right, cool," he says. "Drive us back to the house so we can ditch you and your furniture assembly."

"If it's not too much, we can stay and help," Soleil says, glancing at Daniel. "I mean, four people would make it faster, right?"

"No way," Daniel says firmly. "I want to get home in time to see the Jays game, c'mon."

"To see the Jays _lose,_" Soleil mutters, but she sits back. "Okay, fine. Alexander, I'll drag this loser back over tomorrow if you still need help, okay?"

"Thanks," Alexander says, smiling. "We should get going, though. I don't want to hear about it if Daniel has to miss a single second of his Jays getting crushed."

"Excuse you, _Rockies fan_," Daniel says, affronted.

"Okay, and that's our cue," Colton says loudly, standing up and pushing his chair back from the table. "No fighting in public."

"Rockies fan," Daniel mutters again, beneath his breath.

Alexander rolls his eyes. "If I get traded to Toronto, maybe I'll consider becoming a Blue Jays fan."

Daniel snorts. "Sure, okay."

They keep bickering as they leave the restaurant and climb into the car; it's easy, fun, and Colton and Soleil egg them on and laugh at them for it as Alexander makes the short drive back to his house. Daniel grins when he gets out of the car, yanking Alexander into a back-slapping hug, and Soleil's smiling as she follows suit a little more gently.

"Let me know if you need more help tomorrow," she insists as she pulls back. "I promise Daniel won't mind too much."

"Daniel will too," Daniel calls as he walks towards his car.  
"Come on, the game's in like half an hour and I want to stop for snacks."

"You just ate so much sushi," Soleil says, tone disbelieving as she follows Daniel.

"I'm a growing boy," Daniel says.

Soleil scoffs. "You're a growing vacuum cleaner."

Colton laughs loudly. "See you tomorrow, Roomba!"

"We're making that nickname stick, right?" Alexander asks as Daniel scowls and climbs into the car.

"Oh, totally," Colton says. He turns and grins at Alexander. "So. Furniture?"

"Furniture," Alexander agrees, heading for the house.

"I will personally pay for someone to come assemble the last few shelves," Colton says. They've spent the past three hours getting a bed frame and two shelving units together, and Alexander's beginning to understand why Calvy shudders every time someone mentions IKEA. "Please, babe, I'm begging you. Don't make me screw anything else in tonight."

Alexander considers not making the joke for about half a second before he schools his face into the most innocent expression he can muster. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to screw anything else tonight? I can make up the spare bed if you really want."

"Oh my god," Colton groans, but he's laughing at the same time. "That was terrible. Take it back."

"Nope," Alexander replies, grinning. "We can be done with the shelves, though. I don't think I can handle figuring out which nails are which anymore."

"Victory," Colton says, fistpumping. "We probably should put the spare bed together anyway, since we got the frame assembled. That way it's there if Soleil drags Daniel back over tomorrow."

"Good point," Alexander says. "Okay, mattress on the bed frame, then sheets, then shower. I feel like I've been through about six bag skates today."

"You're not joking," Colton says, rolling his shoulders before standing and offering Alexander a hand. "I'm so gross that I promise I'll forego groping you in the shower just so we can get clean faster."

"Wow, will wonders never cease," Alexander says, laughing, as Colton pulls him up.

"Never," Colton says, smiling as he ducks in to kiss Alexander quickly. "Hey. You have your own place."

"I do," Alexander confirms. "And you're here to help me break it in."

Colton laughs. "That's definitely the idea," he says, glancing around. "Think we can fuck in every room before the summer is over?"

"That's a challenge I'm very willing to accept," Alexander says. "Although I think I need to get curtains for more than just the master bedroom before we attempt most of those."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Colton teases.

Alexander rolls his eyes as he steps back. "It's remembering Josty walking in on us the last time I wasn't careful enough."

"Okay, fair," Colton concedes. "Come on, let's get the bed together. The sooner we finish up, the sooner we can get in the new bed and really make it ours." He waggles his eyebrows, and Alexander laughs even as his chest warms at Colton's casual _ours_. It's not that Alexander has doubts about them, but it's also nice to hear that he doesn't need to.

It doesn't take long to get the mattress on the bed frame and the sheets on it; Alexander has no idea where the pillows for the bed are, but Colton rolls his eyes and grabs one from the couch, tossing it onto the bed. "Good enough," he says, and he grabs Alexander's hand and tugs him out of the bedroom before he can protest.

They make their way into the bathroom, and Colton laughs as he turns the shower on. "Did you actually get the same showerhead as the shower in Boston?"

"I mean, it was your idea," Alexander says, grinning. "The showerhead doesn't make it home, but…"

"But it's a little bit of home," Colton says. He's smiling as he reaches out, and Alexander reaches back, squeezing Colton's hand before dropping it so he can finish undressing. "Hey, Alexander?"

"Yeah?" Alexander asks.

"I'll move in next summer," Colton says quietly. "I know-- I know you bought this place with us in mind."

Alexander drops his shirt to the ground and crosses the bathroom to stand beside Colton. "I did, and I swear I'm fine with waiting," he says, taking Colton's hand again. "Everything you said about timing makes sense, and... I know it's a lot. You don't have to be ready yet."

"I love you," Colton says, and there's a small, crooked smile on his face.

"I love you too," Alexander says, squeezing Colton's hand and not letting go this time.

Colton sighs a little and raises their hands, kissing the back of Alexander's. It's a habit he's fallen into lately, Alexander has noticed, and it makes Alexander smile every time. "Next summer," he says. "After I graduate."

"You don't have to promise me anything," Alexander says. "It'll be okay if you're not ready then, too."

"But I will be," Colton says, smile reappearing. "That's not a promise, that's a warning."

Alexander laughs and leans in, brushing their mouths together before stepping back. "Okay, shower," he says. "We really are gross."

"We are," Colton agrees, pulling the curtain back and gesturing for Alexander to get in.

True to his word, Colton keeps his hands to himself in the shower. Alexander wouldn't mind a little more contact, if he's being honest, but they both get clean pretty quickly, and Colton doesn't wait for them to get to the bedroom before he's reaching out. Alexander tilts his head back as Colton leans in, and it's smooth, slow and leisurely and everything Alexander could ever want in a welcome home.

Colton hums as he draws back. "What do you want?"

"You," Alexander says, because he's never lied to Colton about anything in their relationship and he's sure as hell not going to start now.

Colton's smile this time is sweet. "Yeah," he says. "I'm kind of in the mood to make it last for a little while. Does that work for you?"

"That sounds good, yeah," Alexander says. "What do you have in mind?"

"You on your back," Colton replies, fingers trailing down Alexander's sides to rest on his hips. "Me above you, seeing just how deep I can take you."

Alexander groans. "God. yeah."

Colton leans back in to kiss him and Alexander goes with it happily. He's not surprised when Colton pushes his towel off, nor when Colton steps in and they're pressed together, skin to skin. It's a luxury they haven't had much since Alexander graduated, the ability to take their time and do what they want, and he loves that they can do it now. They'll keep having the chance, now that Alexander's moved out, now that they have a space that they can really make their own, even if it won't really be _theirs_ until next summer.

"Bed?" Colton asks, pulling back again. Alexander follows on autopilot, stepping forward when Colton steps back, and Colton laughs and takes two more quick steps.

Alexander rolls his eyes, but he smiles as he follows Colton from the bathroom into the bedroom. Colton had spent most of the day in here, making sure the bedroom got set up while everyone else brought in box after box, and Alexander can't be anything but grateful for it as they tumble to the sheets. Alexander glances towards the nightstand. "Did you find where I packed the lube?"

Colton snorts. "No," he says, rolling away. "But I grabbed some out of my room before we made the last trip over here, so--" He cuts off with a laugh as he pulls the nightstand drawer open.

"What?" Alexander asks, smiling reflexively.

"Daniel," Colton says, shaking his head and grinning as he pulls out a bright red tube with cartoon strawberries on it. "Happy housewarming, I guess."

"Oh my god," Alexander says, covering his face and laughing. "How did he even sneak that in here? You were here all day!"

"I have no idea," Colton says, dropping it back into the drawer. "There's a card, but I'm almost afraid to open it."

"Oh, no, I have to know," Alexander says, pushing himself up so he's propped against the headboard. He holds his hand out. "Here, let's see."

Colton shakes his head, but he pulls it from the drawer along with the lube, then knee-walks over to sit beside Alexander. "You know this is going to be terrible, right?"

"We'll just keep calling him Roomba in revenge," Alexander says, taking the card from Colton and opening the envelope.

"Read it out loud," Colton says as Alexander pulls it out.

"This, uh," Alexander says. He's biting hard at the inside of his cheek as he looks at a card shaped like a fire hydrant that says _Oh Gee, You're Three!_ on the front.

"What the fuck," Colton says, reaching for it. Alexander hands it over without protest, leaning against Colton to read over his shoulder. "'Happy new house, hope you like strawberries,'" Colton reads. "'Don't say I never got you anything.' And he didn't even sign it."

Alexander snorts. "As if we were going to think anyone else was responsible for that?"

"I mean, no," Colton says, picking the envelope out of Alexander's lap and shoving the card back into it. "I'm definitely calling him Roomba for a solid month, though."

"Fair," Alexander says. "Although I vote we put the card away and get back to what we were doing, if Daniel didn't manage to kill the mood from all the way across town."

"He's not that much of a buzzkill," Colton says, tossing the card to the floor without a second glance. Alexander laughs as Colton pushes himself up, swinging a leg across Alexander's thighs before lowering himself down again. Colton smiles at him. "Where were we?"

"Somewhere around here," Alexander says against Colton's mouth before leaning the rest of the way in to kiss him again.

There's something that feels decadent about the way Colton's kissing him, the syrupy-slow kind of kisses that would make Alexander feel a little weak in the knees if he were still standing. As it is, he gets his hands on Colton's hips and holds on as they make out, Colton shifting against him, moving just enough to make everything feel good without making it urgent.

"You should," Colton murmurs, pulling back slightly and turning his head. Alexander doesn't wait for him to complete the thought; he leans forward instead, kissing down Colton's neck and across his shoulder. Colton hums, and then he taps at the back of Alexander's hand. "Do you want to get me ready, or should--"

"I'll do it," Alexander says quickly, leaning back. Colton smiles at him and taps the lubs against his hand again, and Alexander takes it and clicks it open. He squeezes some out, glad when the air isn't immediately filled with the scent of artificial strawberry. "Are we saving Daniel's present for something special?"

"Yeah, his housewarming," Colton replies immediately. "The card, too, since he didn't sign it. It'll be the gift that keeps on giving."

Alexander laughs, and Colton leans in to kiss him through it as Alexander reaches behind him. It's not a good kiss, objectively speaking, but Alexander kind of likes it anyway. There's something comforting about knowing that they can be imperfect together.

Colton sighs against Alexander's lips when Alexander pushes a finger into him, and Alexander focuses more on what he's doing, on crooking his finger and doing his best to open Colton up for him. Colton works his hips into the motion, and it's a slow, steady pace, the way they move together.

"More," Colton says after a moment, and Alexander kisses him through pushing another finger in, keeping that same slow pace. Colton had said he wanted to make it last, and Alexander's always in the mood to give Colton whatever he wants.

"Tell me," Alexander breathes out. They're so close, Colton in his lap, Alexander's fingers tucked up inside him. Alexander can feel the way Colton's breath shudders when he moves his fingers just right, and he's warm all over, the combination of the knowledge of how he's affecting Colton and the way they're pressed together lighting him up.

"It's good," Colton promises. "Fuck, it's so good."

"Good," Alexander murmurs, working his fingers in and out as smoothly as he can.

Colton leans in, kissing Alexander and groaning in equal measure as Alexander pushes another finger into him. "Okay," he says, dropping his head to Alexander's shoulder as he circles his hips. "Okay, I'm good, I'm great. I want you in me now, though."

Alexander laughs quietly. "I'm already in you," he says, punctuating his words with a thrust of his fingers.

"If you want to-- fuck-- if you want to tease me, we can talk about that," Colton says, clenching around Alexander's fingers. "But not tonight."

"Okay, okay," Alexander says, kissing Colton's shoulder as he pulls his fingers out. "Do you still want me on my back?"

"Yeah," Colton says. He rolls his hips forward once more, grinding against Alexander's abs before he rolls off to the side.

Alexander doesn't waste any time; he shuffles down the bed, laying flat and picking the lube up so he can slick himself up. It's a shock, the cold of the lube against how hot his skin is, but no part of him wants to wait as long as it would take to warm it up.

Colton moves back over him, and Alexander rests his hand on Colton's thighs, looking up at his face as Colton reaches behind himself. Alexander bites his lip when Colton wraps his fingers around his cock, but Colton doesn't bother holding back as he sinks oh-so-slowly down.

"Fuck," he says, voice a little choked. "God, you're big."

"Slow down," Alexander says, rubbing at Colton's thighs. "Please don't hurt yourself."

"I'm not," Colton promises, abs tensing as he rises back up before sinking down again, taking Alexander almost halfway. "I wouldn't, I won't."

"Okay," Alexander says. "Okay, baby."

Colton shudders, eyes blinking closed as he clenches around Alexander. "Okay, none of that," he says, laughing a little as he rises up and fucks back down. "If you're too sweet to me, this isn't gonna last, and I want it to."

"So I shouldn't talk about how much I miss you during the season?" Alexander asks, grin tugging at his mouth. "Or how sometimes, after we hang up at night, I have to get out of bed and make a mug of tea because I can't face sleeping when you're not right there with me?"

"Alexander," Colton gasps, sinking down quickly until his ass is flush against Alexander's hips.

"Or how you're the best part of every summer?" Alexander goes on, gasping when Colton clenches around him again. "What-- what about the daydreams I've had about after you graduate? The ones where you find a job in Denver, and we find a place there together, and you're there when I get back from my road trips and I show you all the places I like to get food--"

Colton leans forward, propping himself on his elbows above Alexander so he can brush their mouths together. "I love you," he says when he pulls back. "God, I love you."

"I love you too," Alexander says. He runs his hands up Colton's thighs and rests them on his hips. "Sorry for being sappy."

"No you aren't," Colton says, lips quirking as he looks down at Alexander.

"Okay, I'm not," Alexander agrees, grinning. "Feel free to be sappy back in revenge."

Colton laughs. "Is that how this works?"

"It can be," Alexander says. "The invitation is open, if you want."

"I've looked for jobs in Denver," Colton says, leaning in and catching Alexander's mouth again before Alexander can respond.

Alexander's fingers tighten on Colton's hips; he doesn't have much leverage in this position, but his hips jerk up anyway, and Colton groans into his mouth. "Really?" Alexander whispers when Colton pulls back. "You have?"

"One day, you'll stop being surprised that I want everything with you," Colton says.

"I'm not surprised," Alexander says, breath shuddering out of him when Colton rocks his hips. It's barely any movement at all, but when Colton does it again, Alexander groans.

"You sure sounded surprised," Colton says, and Alexander blinks, focuses, remembers what they were talking about.

"I'm not," Alexander promises. "We-- I want to talk about this, but--"

"But maybe when you're not balls deep, got it," Colton says, laugh turning into a groan as he clenches down hard. "That's-- okay. Good idea. Later."

"Later," Alexander agrees, shifting beneath Colton just to see if he can get him to repeat the noises he was making.

Colton groans again, grinding back against Alexander. He does it a few times, settling into a rhythm of sorts, and Alexander moves his hips as well as he can in time. The heat builds slowly but steadily as they rock together, and Alexander runs a hand up Colton's back to tangle in his hair and pull him back into a kiss as they move.

The house is quiet around them; there's nobody here to overhear them, Alexander thinks giddily, and there won't be all summer, or next summer, or any time in the future. Maybe Colton doesn't live here yet, but he's going to, and maybe it's not the future Alexander thought he'd have once he made the NHL, but he can't think of anything that would make him want to give up having his brother in his bed.

"Alexander," Colton says, voice low as he pulls back just enough to speak. They've been making out for what feels like forever, Colton rocking his hips back and Alexander pushing up into him a little bit at a time, and Alexander's surprised by how close he is, now that he's not losing himself in the way Colton's lips feel against his own. "Can you-- your hand, please--"

"Of course," Alexander says. He reaches between them to wrap his fingers around Colton's cock; it's kind of a weird angle, but Colton breathes in sharply and moves his hips into the circle of Alexander's fingers as his head drops to Alexander's shoulder. His movements get sharper, quicker, and Alexander moves his hand and his hips as well as he can to the rhythm Colton's setting, and it's not long before Colton's cock jerks in his hand and Alexander feels him come all over his stomach.

"Here, hey," Alexander says, kissing Colton's forehead and the top of his head, the only places he can reach. "Let me roll you over, baby, and I'll pull out--"

"No," Colton says, clenching hard enough to make Alexander whine and buck his hips up. "No, I'm-- get what you need, come on."

"Colton," Alexander says, bringing his sticky hand out from between them and resting it in the small of Colton's back. "Can I--"

"Anything," Colton says, turning his head and kissing as Alexander's neck. "Do it."

Alexander whines, drawing one leg up and planting it on the bed so he has better leverage to thrust up. Colton's warm and pliant above him, and he keeps mouthing at Alexander's neck, working at the sensitive spot there without biting down hard enough to leave a mark. It's dizzying, winding Alexander tighter and tighter as his hips start moving more quickly, and it seems to drag out forever and also take no time at all before Alexander presses down on the small of Colton's back, holding him close as he comes deep inside him.

"God," Alexander gasps out, chest heaving as he rides out his orgasm. "God, Colton."

"Yeah," Colton says, agreement and encouragement all at once as he clenches down again.

Alexander whines. "Not tonight. Please."

"Okay," Colton says, pressing a kiss to Alexander's cheek. "Do you need me to pull off?"

"Not yet," Alexander says, closing his eyes and holding Colton close. "Just-- stay."

"I can do that," Colton says, kissing Alexander's cheek again. "Hey. Not to, like, ruin the afterglow or anything--"

Alexander laughs and opens his eyes. "With an intro like that, I don't even know what to expect."

"You know I love you, and I'm not doubting that," Colton says, propping himself up again and looking down at Alexander. "But I-- I'm not going to want anyone else, or anything else. And I know it's not going to be easy, you and me full time, but I think we can make it work, and I definitely want to try."

Alexander finally moves his hand from the small of Colton's back, but it comes to a rest on his hip. "I want that, too," he says quietly. "And I didn't mean to make you think I doubted you. We just… we haven't talked about it."

"I love you," Colton says. "And I've thought about it. Nobody would think it was weird, me moving in with my brother right after college. I think Mom and Dad would buy it, me wanting to have someone around but not wanting to move home, and it's not like it's a secret that we're close."

"It's not," Alexander agrees, thumb rubbing circles into Colton's hip. "We've talked about getting places of our own this coming year, me and JT and Josty. I don't think it would be too much of a stretch to spend this year in some random apartment downtown and then find a house in Denver for next year."

Colton smiles at him. "I promise I'll help you move again."

Alexander laughs and tips his chin up, and Colton takes the invitation to lean in and kiss him again. "Good."

"I love you," Colton says, shifting his hips just enough to make heat zing up Alexander's spine.

"I love you, too," Alexander says, fingers flexing on Colton's hip. "Remember how I said not tonight?"

"Yeah," Colton says, shifting again. "I'll pull off and we can clean up."

"I changed my mind," Alexander says. He can feel himself getting hard again as Colton smiles, and this time the shift of his hips feels more deliberate.

"Oh, did you?" Colton asks, and the way he clenches is definitely on purpose.

Alexander moves his hand to the small of Colton's back again, telegraphing his moves as clearly as he can before he rolls them over. Colton grins up at him, reaching above himself to wrap his fingers around the slats in the headboard.

"Do you still want it slow and sweet?" Alexander asks, keeping still as Colton moves around beneath him. It's a challenge, but he's never backed down from a challenge in his life.

Colton's grin widens as he plants his feet on the bed, making room for Alexander. "You know what," he says. "I changed my mind, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Was anyone else emotionally injured by that line I threw in about if he gets traded to Toronto? Just me? Cool.
> 
> I'm on Twiiter @halfstepoff! :D


End file.
